Bat Children
by Agent Moonlight
Summary: Bruce was glad to see all of his sons united. It was too bad they were brainwashed and turned against him. This is what happens when two old foes team up, when they realize in order to replace Batman, you must replace him as a father. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Did you miss me? Well, I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, welcome to my all new story in the Batman category! I do hope you enjoy this one as many of you enjoyed my other story, which is why I decided to return as quickly as possible. So, let's begin!**

**Special thanks to **_PJ Zatken _**and **_ProtectorKorii _**for helping me figure out who should be the villains of this story. I just hope I keep these villains in character...**

**Disclaimer: I dno't hvae cpoy rgihts to Bamatn. Azamnig how you're redinag tihs, rghit?**

* * *

><p><em>Time really does fly when you spend nearly an entire night patrolling Gotham. Even on quiet nights like now. <em>Nightwing pondered in his head, while standing on the edge of one of the numerous tall buildings which occupied the large city. Nightwing had just finished patrolling and for once, he planned on getting some sort of sleep before the sun rose. Even if Nightwing knew that the sleep would probably last two hours at the most, it was still better than nothing in his optimistic mind.

Nightwing made sure that there was no one around before he tugged open the window to his semi new apartment and he slipped inside. There were no lights on in the living room Nightwing had just entered, but that was not the reason he instantly tensed upon entering his home. Nightwing could tell something was off, especially when he heard the faint sound of something which eerily resembled the noise a weapon made when it was being loaded.

_Somebody is in-_ Nightwing's thought was cut off when he dropped to the ground, while a rather large net flew across the area he had been standing in and it crashed into the wall behind him. Nightwing didn't even have to switch to night vision before he spotted the person that had shot the net, but the person was someone he definitely didn't expect. Nightwing almost didn't believe his eyes, but he couldn't deny that he knew only one person who would wear that red mask in Gotham.

"Jason!" Nightwing shouted in confusion, as he hurriedly got back to his feet and into a fighting stance. Jason didn't reply, which Nightwing noted was unlike him, that and how Jason didn't seem to be trying to kill him for once.

_There's something off about him. It's like his entire personality has changed._ Nightwing observed, coming out of his thoughts just in time to backflip off to the side as another net was shot in his direction. Nightwing now decided to move on to offense, so he started heading towards Jason who hadn't made a move towards Nightwing the entire time. Jason, in response, just prepared to use the net shooter at the approaching Nightwing, but Nightwing was prepared for that move and when he got close enough, Nightwing kicked the net shooter out of Jason's hand.

_Is he being mind controlled?_ Nightwing wondered, still confused by the strange actions of Jason, who still had not spoken a word. Nightwing left those thoughts as a punch managed to land on him, which for some reason, Nightwing couldn't shake the feeling that the punch was held back a little.

"Why are you doing this?" Nightwing questioned, hoping for a verbal answer, but he only received a few punches and kicks in his direction. Nightwing managed to shrug off the ones that actually hit him and he also threw back some of his own, until electricity suddenly coursed through his entire body. It wasn't enough of a shock to render him unconscious, due to his insulated suit, but it did force him to the ground for a moment and that was how long it took for Jason to grab hold of the net shooter.

"Jason, why-" Nightwing was cut off as he quickly attempted to move to the side, only to have a large net pin him to the floor. Nightwing struggled to get up while Jason approached him, though Nightwing noticed that even the way Jason was walking seemed out of character for him.

"It's better this way." Jason finally spoke, which would have made Nightwing somewhat relieved if the words he said had actually made sense.

"What are you talking about?" Nightwing asked, while his hands were furiously cutting away at the net with the sharp edge of a grappling hook, even if he knew he would never have enough time to escape before Jason got to him. Jason seemingly didn't hear him, as he approached the trapped Nightwing with a visible syringe in his hand. Nightwing easily caught sight of the syringe, which is why he fought harder to have at least an arm free from the net, so he would be able to somewhat fight back when Jason approached him. Yet Nightwing knew that would be impossible as Jason crouched down beside him and injected the syringe into his neck.

_It's fast acting...plus, it's a sedative..._ Nightwing realized, as his vision quickly blurred and his hands fell limply at his side. Jason could tell that Nightwing's eyes were closing behind the mask and Jason didn't even wait for them to fully close when he removed the net from on top of Nightwing.

"It's going to be okay, brother." Jason spoke in a surprisingly soothing voice, as he lifted up a currently unconscious Nightwing and draped him over a shoulder. Jason then went out the same way Nightwing had enter, while he also checked to make sure there would be no witnesses before he dropped down into an alley way which was on the left side of the apartment building. Jason now headed further into the dead end alley where a black car, which he apparently owned, was waiting.

_That sedative is not going to last long._ Jason dully noted, since he knew that every member of the Bat family had built up a tolerance to sedatives. Knowing Nightwing would awaken soon, Jason placed Nightwing in the passenger seat and immediately began to bind him with a thick wire rope. Jason also gagged him, before he went to the driver's seat, sat down, and then started the car.

"You're going to feel better when we get to Father's house. I promise you will." Jason spoke uncharacteristically, while ruffling up Nightwing's hair, who mumbled something through the gag even though he was unconscious. Jason just smiled, as he began to drive the car out of the alley way and into the shadowed streets.

* * *

><p><em>Nightwing is missing.<em> Batman knew this for a fact, after he realized that Nightwing hadn't contacted him within the last forty-five minutes. Nightwing always contacted Batman after he finished patrolling in Gotham. Even though Batman had never asked him to do such a thing, Nightwing still did it just to convince his father figure that he was alright. Batman realized that Nightwing would never just stop that habit, especially since Nightwing had earlier told him he would be done with patrol in five minutes, yet it had been nearly fifty minutes ago when Batman last spoke with him.

_Maybe an unexpected crime is holding him up._ Batman attempted to reassure himself, even if he knew that Nightwing would have told him if he would be on patrol later than he planned. Now, Batman felt the parental concern any parent felt in a situation like his.

_Is it possible he was captured?_ Batman wondered, while sitting in the black chair, which was purposely placed in front of the Bat computer. Normally, Batman wouldn't jump to the kidnapped conclusion so quickly, but some facts he recently gathered pointed to it.

"It's highly unlikely." Batman mused out loud, while turning on the computer. Batman understood that Nightwing knew how to take care of himself, yet that didn't mean Nightwing was perfect. It was always possible for Nightwing, or even Batman, to be captured no matter how prepared they were.

_Maybe I'm making myself see a connection, which really isn't there._ Batman attempted once more to reassure himself and he again failed at it. Glancing at the computer, Batman narrowed his eyes at the screen which held information on the Red Hood/ Jason's recent activities. Currently though, Jason hadn't been active for nearly two weeks and that was definitely not something Jason would do willingly.

_Something or someone forced him to stop...and someone capturing him would definitely make him halt in his activities..._ Batman reasoned, as he felt just a bit of concern for Jason, though Batman doubted such concern would ever be returned if the roles were reversed.

_If Jason and Nightwing were both taken by the same person then there are only two similar connections, which they share._ Batman truly wanted to believe that he was wrong with his hypothesis, yet he had to admit it would make sense.

"They were both former Robins... and they were both adopted by Bruce Wayne." Batman spoke out loud, knowing it meant that whoever took them, knew that Batman and Bruce Wayne were technically the same person.

_The villains, who actually know I am Batman, are a small group. That is if this isn't a new villain all together._ Batman had to wonder about the possibility that someone new had come along, though it was doubtful they were new and also figured out who he was so quickly.

_Either way, if this new or old enemy is targeting former Robins then I should alert Red Robin about this._ Batman was already calling Red Robin's cell, the minute the thought was completed.

"Bruce?" Red Robin's voice came from the other end, without sounding tired even though it was about four a.m.

"Tim, I'm calling because I have case which happens to involve you and I ask that you return to Wayne Manor immediately." Batman got directly to the point, with a voice he only reserved for those he considered family, yet traces of the gruff Batman voice still leaked in.

"Sure thing. I'll be there in less than an hour." Red Robin replied, glad that he happened to already be heading towards Gotham at that time, before he hung up the phone.

_Red Robin didn't even ask what the case was about... _Batman purposely didn't tell Tim about Nightwing and Jason being missing, or possibly kidnapped, since he felt it would be better to tell him when he got to the cave. The fact that Red Robin hadn't even questioned him, just reminded Batman how much faith and trust his sons had in him.

_I have to live up to that trust._ Batman told himself, pulling up files of all the enemies he had who had knowledge of his secret identity, on the computer. No matter how small the number of villains who knew his identity was, Batman honestly couldn't help to wish that the number could turn into zero.

* * *

><p>"Resisting isn't to your benefit." Jason sounded slightly annoyed, while he attempted to make a struggling Nightwing stop in his resistance. Nightwing had long since woken up and he actually almost escaped earlier since someone hadn't removed any of his weapons, but Jason had managed to stop him. Currently, Jason was considering sedating Nightwing again, if it meant a few minutes without struggling. Deciding against that option, Jason eventually pulled out one of his guns and placed it threateningly against Nightwing's head.<p>

"Mmmfffm!" Nightwing attempted to shout through the gag, discontinuing in his struggling when he felt the weapon make contact with his head. Nightwing knew it was better to just comply with a still unusual acting Jason than continuing a fight he wouldn't win. So Nightwing allowed Jason to drag him through the hallway, even if the gun was removed from his head and he choose to use this time to analyze his surrounding and his situation instead.

_I'm in some sort of mansion, which almost looks like Wayne Manor._ Nightwing noted, searching through the foggy memory of when he had just fought off the sedative, only to realize he was outside a large mansion like place. The inside of the mansion like place even reminded Nightwing of the inside of Wayne Manor, which Nightwing definitely found odd plus a bit creepy.

_So I basically have no idea where I am. Meaning, I should focus my attention on my current conditions. _Nightwing thus checked himself for any injuries and he was moderately astonished to find none, if he didn't count the fact that he felt a little groggy from the sedative.

_I'm physically okay, but I still don't know how to escape. _Nightwing tested his bindings slightly and Jason immediately glared at him, though it wasn't the normal harsh glare Nightwing was used to receiving from him. Once more, Nightwing knew that Jason had to be under someone else's control for Jason to be treating him gentler than he ever had since he became Red Hood.

_I never thought I would miss Jason attempting to kill me until now._ Nightwing couldn't help to muse, finding it almost disturbing how Jason had a somewhat blank look on his face. Yet, Nightwing felt that the way Jason was speaking was even stranger than his actions.

"...you'll be better after this." Jason interrupted his thoughts. Actually, Jason had said more than just that, but that was the only part of the sentence Nightwing caught, since he had been too busy pondering. Now Jason had finally stopped dragging Nightwing, halting in front of a downwards staircase, yet he wisely didn't let his grip loosen on Nightwing either.

"He can fix you, like he fixed me." Jason mumbled, further confusing Nightwing, as he yanked Nightwing above the ground so he wouldn't tumble down the stairs. The stair case was shrouded in darkness and since Nightwing couldn't free a hand, he was unable to switch to night vision, meaning he was just about blind. It wasn't until they reached the bottom of the staircase, did Nightwing regain some of his sight due to a small light bulb in the ceiling.

"Hold him there, son." Someone ordered, who stood out of the light's range so no one could see him. Of course, Nightwing didn't need to view him in order to recognize who that voice belonged to.

"Mmmmfff?" Nightwing attempted to question the man, but the gag wouldn't allow the words to come out right. Nightwing no longer held back the urge to fight back when Jason tossed him in front of another person, who he also recognized.

_Don't tell me they're both working together._ Nightwing sort of expected one of them to be behind this, but he never planned on seeing the two working together.

"It won't take long to get him under our control." Dr. Hurt spoke to the man who still remained in the shadows, while acting like he didn't even notice Nightwing was there.

"Then do it already." The man in the shadows ordered calmly and Nightwing could just imagine the satisfied smirk on his face. Nightwing tried once more to free himself as he was placed in front of Dr. Hurt and Jason forced him onto his knees.

"Calm down, I told you they're going to help you." Jason spoke softly, grabbing Nightwing's chin and forcing him to look up at Dr. Hurt, who gazed straight into Nightwing's mask. Immediately, Nightwing felt the room start to spin and his head began to ache.

"Mmmmmf!" Nightwing tried to hold back on the shout, as the sting started to course through his entire body. Nightwing didn't get a chance to wonder how long it was going to last before the agonizing feeling died down until it was replaced with an extreme longing to go to sleep. Nightwing tried to keep his eyes open, but he was losing the fight as the man, who was hidden in the darkness, at that very moment decided to come into the light.

"Mmmmm..." Nightwing tried to speak one last time, as he collapsed on the ground, while the man strode towards him.

The man stared at Nightwing's unconscious form as he whispered, "...Hush..."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! I had to say this first just in case some people only looked at the first word of this Author's Note.<strong>

**Anyway, I'm assuming you know who that one guy at the end is... and if you don't, you need to read some more Batman comics! Sorry, it took me so long to publish this, but my laptop was acting up. Also, it may take a while for me to update since I'm only vaguely sure where I'm heading in this story and that means I might take a few suggestions. **

**Well, until the next chapter, bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you eight people who reviewed! I also would like to thank all of the people who added this story to their Favorites or put this on Story Alert. Now, let's see what I've thought of.**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Batman comics, but I do own a black t-shirt with a Batman symbol on it... So... IN YOUR FACE DC!**

* * *

><p>"You're early." Batman stated within the cave, without even turning around in his chair in order to face Tim, who was wearing his Red Robin suit.<p>

"I happened to be in the neighborhood." Tim replied truthfully, since he had coincidently been heading back towards Wayne Manor just to visit. Tim then took a few steps closer to Batman, who in response rose from his chair and put his full attention on Tim. Batman's cowl was down and Tim knew that meant he was in full Batman mode so Tim decided to get straight to the point.

"Can you explain why you called me down here?" Tim asked calmly, his facial expression not showing a trace of his inner longing to have his questions answered. Tim knew that if this was just a regular case, which happened to involve him, Batman would have just explained what was going on over the phone and then he would have requested that Tim should come to the cave. Yet Batman hadn't told Tim anything over the phone, meaning this case didn't just happen to involve Tim, but it threatened his safety too.

_He wants me at the cave/manor because of how heavily protecte it is._ Tim had figured this out on his way to the manor and though he believed that he could easily take care of himself, Tim also believed that if he hadn't come to the cave then Batman would have dragged him here himself.

_He knows me to well._ Batman thought to himself, already understanding that Tim had already gained some knowledge about the case through his own actions and speech over the phone. Batman also accepted that he just couldn't help to be a bit over protective, when it came to the safety of any of his children.

"As you've probably already figured out, I've called you here for your own safety, Tim. Actually this case, if I am correct about what's going on, doesn't just involve your safety, but it also concerns the well-being of anybody who has ever been Robin." Batman began to explain, pausing to allow Tim some time to soak in the details.

"If that's correct, then why isn't Dick or Damian here?" Tim asked, while refraining from asking any more questions because he figured that Batman would eventually fully explain.

"As I said, this case threatens the well-being of anybody who has ever been Robin, but I have only had this knowledge for about the past two hours. Damian knows, but... I didn't get to warn Dick in time before he was taken." Batman explained, his voice sounding calm and near emotionless to anyone who didn't truly know him. Tim being one of the people who really understood Batman though, easily detected the faintest hint of worry mixed with guilt in his voice.

"He hasn't responded to his comlink?" Tim asked, not really doubting that Batman wasn't right about Dick being captured, but Tim was really just hopeful that Dick was okay and it was all just a misunderstanding. Even though Tim and Dick had hit a rough patch in their relationship many months ago, they were still brothers and time had long ago helped to sort out their problems even if they're relationship wasn't as strong as before, it would be back to the way it was one day.

"No, he hasn't responded. Not to his comlink or his home phone. Even his tracer isn't emitting a signal." Batman continued to explain, frustration evident in his tone.

"He has a tracer on him?" Tim sounded disbelieving, understanding that Dick would never have a tracer on himself unless he allowed someone to put it on him.

"Yes, he has a tracer and he does know about it also." Batman added the last part, when he noticed Tim's skeptical expression.

He willingly consented to my request of his new suit having a tracer in it just in case he needed to be found and if he was unable to contact anyone to tell them where he was." Batman explained, his heart feeling some ache as he remembered how he had managed to convince Nightwing that he should have a tracer.

* * *

><p><em>Dick's overjoyed expression brought the same happiness to Bruce's heart as Dick's smile had back when Dick was just a kid. Bruce was also glad he was one of the people who brought that smile to Dick's face, the other being Alfred, since they had both took a part in helping to create Dick's new red and black suit. Bruce had never wanted Dick to take his place as Batman, while he was apparently dead, so when Dick had asked for some assistance in making a newly designed Nightwing suit, Bruce had eagerly agreed.<em>

_"This is amazing, Bruce." Dick praised Bruce, without taking his eyes of his new suite within his hands._

_"I thought you would say that." Bruce stated, watching with almost a smile on his face as his eldest son continuously examined the suit with his eyes and hands. Dick sort of reminded Bruce of a child who was in awe over their new Christmas present and that thought made Bruce feel a small smile begin to form on his face._

_"Hey, what's this?" Dick suddenly asked his hand feeling over a small and nearly unnoticeable bump on one of the suit's shoulders. _

_"That a small tracking device that I had built in the suit in case of emergencies...I had hoped you wouldn't mind." Bruce spoke bluntly, while preparing himself for how his eldest son would react. Bruce knew there had been a time in his life when Dick would have felt that having a tracking device within in his suit was Bruce's way of telling him he couldn't handle himself, and though they were over that, Bruce still couldn't completely predict Dick's reaction._

_Dick currently stared at Bruce with a neutral expression, not speaking a word, while Bruce stared back at him for a few suspenseful moments. Bruce was about to speak again when suddenly Dick broke into a large grin and said, "You always think of everything don't you? Whoever said paranoia was a bad thing?"_

_With that said, Bruce could only smile as he watched his son hurriedly head to the locker room in order to try on his new suit. Bruce could tell at that very moment that he would always have this memory to cherish, no matter what._

* * *

><p>"Do you know who's behind this?" Tim's voice snapped Batman out of his flashback and Batman briefly wondered if Tim had been lost in thought too since Tim hadn't brought him out of his thoughts faster.<p>

"Not yet, though I have some suspects. The only accurate information I have is that whoever is behind Dick's capture is targeting people who have been or are Robin and that this person knows my identity along with any person who has been Robin identity." Bruce spoke determinedly, as the ache within his heat began to grown when he fought to keep the memories from his mind.

"Well if they know our identities that narrows down who it could be." Tim stated, his mind already thinking of which villains had the means to actually take down Dick.

"We will know more information after we examine Dick's apartment." Batman stated, already heading towards the Bat mobile and expecting Tim to follow.

"Were going to check out Dick's place?" Tim asked for confirmation, as he entered the passenger seat to the car, which brought back some memories.

"And Jason's place since he was also taken." Batman stated, stunning Tim for a second. Tim wondered how Batman even knew where Jason lived or how he knew Jason had been captured too, but when Tim started to ask, the question was drowned out by the engine as it burst to life. Deciding to keep his mouth shut, Tim just stared out the window as he silently hoped that his brother would be okay.

* * *

><p>Jason knocked on the door, even if he could predict he would receive no answer, before he walked in.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked, watching the almost completely still figure within the bed. Dick was the half conscious figure under the covers of the bed, who looked around the room in a dazed manner and he didn't even struggle against a belt pinning down his arms plus torso to the bed. He was no longer wearing his suit, but instead he had on a red t shirt and black sweat pants, along with an IV attached to one of his arms.

"I feel dizzy." Dick had an obvious slur to his voice, which Jason expected as he moved over to Dick's bed side.

"Father said that's how we all will feel at first." Jason spoke softly, faintly remembering how he had felt when he had first been 'fixed'. Jason also figured the dizziness might have been caused by the fact that the IV in Dick's arm was putting a fluid into him, which made the user go on the borderline of unconsciousness. 'Father' had told Jason that it would help to speed up the 'healing' process of Dick's mind.

"Father?" Dick asked with confusion, remembering the image of a man covered in bandages yet Dick believed that he should be remembering someone else. Dick felt like he was forgetting something, actually he felt he was forgetting many things for some reason, but the main thing he couldn't stop wondering about had something to do with a bat.

"Yes, our father. Remember the man who is trying to fix you." Jason said soothingly, while Dick attempted to sit up in the bed only to immediately stop after the first attempt.

"Why can't I get up?" Dick questioned, his vision was still making the entire room look like it was swaying. Dick closed his eyes for a few seconds to clear up the fog in his head, but when he opened his eyes, he didn't feel any different.

"Don't you remember? You weren't reacting well to Dr. Hurt's methods, which were supposed to help you, so we had to strap you down for your protection." Jason explained and Dick tried to think back to earlier. Dick recalled an event where he had been fighting against someone when pain filled him and Dick was able to assume he was knocked out after that. Another faint memory Dick also remembered was waking up after that and he could swear he had fought against Dr. Hurt who was attempting to hold him down when Jason came in. With Jason and Dr. Hurt against him, Dick assumed they managed to get him into the bed and then they strapped him down along with placing an IV in his arm.

_Or at least I think that's happened._ Dick wasn't sure if the two events he recalled actually occurred since all his memories were jumbled within his mind. Dick currently could only recall of those two memories, but every other event in his life he could only see fragments. Part of Dick thought that he should continue trying to regain his missing memories, yet another part of him believed that dwelling on recollections would just make him dizzier.

"Other than the dizziness, are you feeling any better?" Jason asked with true concern, bringing Dick's attention back to him.

"I feel fine, but all my memories are all jumbled up." Dick slurred out, while Jason placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"That's a good thing, bro. It means all the false memories you had are being replaced with your real memories. You'll be lost for a couple hours, but by tomorrow you'll have all the right memories in your head." Jason told him, not knowing that what he said was the complete opposite of what was happening to Dick.

"Oh." Dick mumbled, feeling a strong sensation that told him something wasn't right. Dick ignored the sensation, believing it too be remnants of whatever was wrong with him, when Jason suddenly looked at his watch which was beeping.

"I have to go, Dick. Father wants to talk to me." Jason explained, ruffling up Dick's hair before walking out of the room. Dick observed Jason leave, while the word "father" gave him a strange emotion which he couldn't name. A man in bandages flashed in Dick's head, but some sort of man that reminded him of a bat also came to mind. Dick couldn't remember the names of either of the two people whom he just saw in his head. Yet there was one name he remembered and though he didn't recall how this person looked like, the name always came to him when he heard the word 'father'. Dick could just feel the remembrance of the name escaping him and he couldn't resist saying the name once before it would leave him, even if it was a false memory.

Closing his eyes in frustration at the lack of memories he had, Dick managed to slur out, "...Bruce..."

* * *

><p>Batman took one glance around the room and it was quite obvious to him that someone had fought within it. Maybe to any normal police officer or detective it wouldn't have been so noticeable that there had been a struggle in the room, but Batman was not just another police officer or detective.<p>

_The struggle didn't last long._ Batman observed, while scanning the room with his eyes and noting that whoever had captured Nightwing, hadn't tried to cover it up. If someone really was aiming to capture Robins, Batman knew that they would easily figure out that he would be tracking them down and if they were intelligent enough to capture Nightwing, they would have done a much better job at covering up their footprints if they had wanted to.

_Are they attempting to lead me to themselves...or are they just that confident I won't be able to find him._ Batman was hoping it was the first possibility and if it was the second, for Nightwing's sake, he liked to believe they were being overly sure. Pondering about Nightwing's safety, Batman couldn't help to allow his thoughts to drift towards Tim, whom he had left at Jason's place to find clues of his own.

_He was pinned down._ Batman was silent, as he crouched down in order to examine a few dents on the still new looking, wooden floor. Batman mentally imagined what had happened to Nightwing, figuring that the pins had been an attached to a net since he had found a small piece of thick wire. Also finding a syringe, which to Batman's joy was only filled with a sedative, Batman could imagine why the fight hadn't lasted all that long.

_Dick had struggled against someone for a short while before he was pinned to the ground. Then he was knocked out and while he couldn't fight back, he was taken._ Batman could imagine every scene that occurred in the room, even with the little evidence he had found. The piece of wire coming off the net when Nightwing had attempted to cut through it; while he was pinned down, the syringe was left by Nightwing's captor after he used it, and Batman figured out the net had to have been shot out from something to make such markings in a wooden floor.

_Yet none of this tells me who did this._ Batman let out a low growl of anger, knowing that the search had been nearly completely pointless. Batman was already storming out the room, ready to meet Tim at the meeting point, when an object caught his eye. Batman stood motionless for a few seconds until he turned sharply towards the book shelf and walked towards it. Batman was unusually gentle as he lifted the object off of the book shelf and he stared at in an almost trance like state.

Batman's mind was numb as he stared at the framed photograph, showing a picture of himself, as Bruce and Dick, when he was a kid. Bruce felt pain in his heart, while he realized how he could faintly remember how Dick had managed to get him to smile for the camera. The raw emotion Batman was filled with intensified as he recalled to himself that Dick had told him that morning, years ago, that he was going to get a picture of Bruce with a true, genuine smile. Bruce had refused at first, but when Dick began to follow him everywhere while talking nonstop, Bruce had eventually agreed to smile for the camera just so Dick would leave him alone. In the end though, Bruce actually did have a real smile on his face when he saw how happy Dick had been, when he agreed to smile for the picture.

_I can't think of this now... not until I've brought him home._ Bruce broke free of the past, as he placed the frame back down and headed back to the window.

* * *

><p>"Did you find anything?" Batman questioned Tim, as he moved gracefully out of the shadows. It had taken about thirty minutes for Batman to drive all the way to Jason's apartment which was in particularly shady part of Gotham, not surprising.<p>

"I found signs of a struggle and I found something else too." Tim became rather quiet at the end of the sentence and Batman heard the slightest of hesitation in his voice. Batman quickly examined Tim's stance and he also found that Tim was tense, though he hid it very well.

"This is worse than I first believed." Tim stated, pulling out something from his belt and handing it to Batman. Batman's frown immediately deepened and his anger boiled at the sight of the evidence, which had been placed into his gloved hand. Neither of them had to speak or even think for them to both know where the evidence had come from. The mummy like bandage, being held in place by Batman's fist, while shuddering in the breeze was all the proof they needed.

* * *

><p><strong>That took much longer to write than I expected. Sorry guys, I've been busy with life things and etc. I also had a short case of writers block, but I'm starting to understand where I am heading in this story. So please review, reviews motivate me to write! :)<strong>

**Somewhat spoiler: Damian is going to make an appearance next time and things may start to get suspenceful in future chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you nine people who reviewed (I'm getting more reviews than I did in my other story, which is amazing). I'm so happy that everybody said such wonderful things about this story so I hope you love this chapter even more! Things will get even tenser than before (as many of you pointed out it was already suspenseful so now it will be more suspenseful), I guarantee it! **

**Oh yeah, Stephanie Brown isn't going to be in this because she wasn't Robin all that long and I'm not sure what the New 52 has done with her so sorry if you wanted to see her.**

**Disclaimer: IT'S RAINING MEN! I DON'T OWN BATMAN! IT'S RAINING MEN! AMEN! (What? It's my disclaimer)**

* * *

><p>"Why are you asking these questions, father?" Jason asked with confusion evident in his voice, as he stood in front of the open door. He had just finished speaking with his 'father' about how Dick was reacting to the treatment and Jason couldn't help to feel that there was another motive behind the conversation other than concern.<p>

"I was just wondering if Dick would be ready to help return your other brother home soon. I know how you miss Tim." Hush spoke in an oddly soothing voice, which also held a demented undertone that Jason didn't notice. Jason appeared kind of saddened when Hush mentioned Tim; his false memories of Tim surfacing and making Jason gain a longing to see his 'brother' again.

"I'm sure he'll be ready before the end of the day, according to what you told me." Hush appeared to be attempting to comfort Jason, while Jason gave a weak nod in reply. With an appearance that reminded Hush of a kicked puppy, Jason walked out of the door to go talk to Dick again. Hush waited for Jason to be out of his line of sight, before he closed the door and allowed his eyes to narrow down fiercely.

"Dr. Hurt." Hush called out calmly, shrouded in the complete darkness of the unlit room. Hush didn't turn around as Dr. Hurt appeared out of the shadows behind him, in response to being called.

"What is it?" Dr. Hurt asked patiently, while standing beside Hush.

"Why are you helping me?" Hush questioned suspiciously, glancing at him from the corner of his eye, which held a distrusting glint. Dr. Hurt seemingly took no offence from this look in his direction as he gained an almost thoughtful look on his face.

"Why not? We would both get what we want through our alliance. You get to observe the Batman destroyed in the most painful way...through his own children. This is something I too would want to observe. Then with the Batman gone, I would replace him as the true Batman." Dr. Hurt paused to make sure he had Hush's attention, which was hard for him to tell since Hush was great at hiding his emotions when he wanted to.

Assuming that when Hush said nothing meant he had his attention, Dr. Hurt continued, "While I'm Batman, you would get to be Bruce Wayne... You would have his money, his fame, all of his family under your control, and you would live your own version his life. You would receive everything you have ever deserved and take it from someone who had no right to it in the first place." Dr. Hurt concluded, while analyzing Hush for just the faintest hint of emotions and he quickly found one. Dr. Hurt was pleased to observe the cruel smirk that had formed on Hush's face, knowing that it was sign that Hush, at the very least, was intrigued by the thought.

"You have a point, but you would be wise not to cross me." Hush warned, though the untrusting look had dimmed in his eyes quite a bit after their conversation. Dr. Hurt nodded at Hush's words to show he accepted it, yet as he headed towards the doorway, he paused in his tracks and turned back towards Hush.

"I understand where your suspicion is coming from and I hold no grudge against you for it, but I must warn you...It would also be wise for you to never consider double crossing me or there will be an unpleasant price to pay." Dr. Hurt sounded unthreatening, but his stance and voice held an undertone of a warning. A warning that Hush refused to express any emotion at, as Dr. Hurt strode out of the room. Hush admitted in the privacy of his thoughts that Dr. Hurt's final words to him were unnerving, but not truly worrisome.

_I should check on the Bat's children._ Hush told himself, as he flicked on the light switch within the still darkened room. Hush waited for a noise he considered to be familiar to resound in the room before he turned his head to the side in order to observe the television like screens which suddenly hung on the top of a wall. His attention was solely focused on the live video feed coming from the room Dick had been placed in, which currently showed the interaction between Jason and Dick.

* * *

><p>"Are you absolutely sure you don't need anything?" Jason questioned with concern evident in his voice, while scanning Dick for any injuries. Jason had not a clue that he was being observed and such a thought hadn't even crossed his mind, if it did Jason would have quickly dismissed an idea like that.<p>

"I don't think I need anything...I actually feel much better than I did about a day ago." Dick mumbled, the slur from earlier was less noticeable, but it was still etched into his voice since the IV was currently in his arm. Dick didn't feel as lost as he was when most of his memories were gone, for he could now recall events with Jason, Tim, Damian and 'Father'.

"Bat..." Dick mumbled, randomly in Jason's opinion that had no idea what he was talking about. Hush on the other hand did understand why he said that word and he couldn't help to growl in frustration. Hush had always wanted nearly everything that Bruce had and secretly, he wished that he had a family like him too so when Dick whispered out a word which referred to Bruce, he couldn't help to be angered.

"What did you say?" Jason questioned, confused by the sudden outburst. Dick glanced at Jason for a second with glassy eyes before his eyes shut and he fell into unconsciousness immediately. Jason was worried by this action for a split second when he quickly checked on the IV attached to him and noticed that the amount Dick was taking in had risen within just a few moments. Jason already knew that his 'father' could remote control Dick's IV intake, but he had no idea why his 'father' had decided to do it right now.

_Maybe Father believes that Dick needs his rest if he should be prepared to retrieve our other missing brothers._ Jason hypothesized within his mind, while swiftly turning to leave and confront his 'father' about what just occurred. Throwing a glance back though, Jason couldn't help but sense something stir within him as he remembered the word Dick had uttered.

_Bat?_ Jason felt a quick flutter of mixed emotions rise through his body as the word rang out in his head. Wincing slightly at the uncomfortable sensation that came with such emotions, Jason forced himself forward as the feelings began to disappear within a few seconds after it came. After that, it wasn't long before the entire texture of the familiar word had left Jason completely and along with that, unknown to him, a memory that almost resurfaced sunk back into the corners of his mind.

* * *

><p>"So you're staying?" Damian questioned with unhidden annoyance laced in every word, while Tim unpacked the last of his small luggage into his room. Damian was in Tim's bedroom doorway with his arm's cross and there was a scowl on his face to show his obvious displeasure at the idea of Tim being near him.<p>

"Only until this whole situation blows over, which shouldn't be long." Tim replied with a sigh, as he refused to turn around to Damian and instead he continued to pull out some articles of clothing and etc. that would make his life easier as he stayed at the Manor.

_It's not like I really want to be near you either._ Tim mused playfully in his head, preventing himself from saying the words at loud, which would result in an argument. It was true that Tim and Damian currently got along better than they ever had, meaning Damian no longer wished to kill Tim, but that didn't exactly mean they couldn't aggravate each other. Except that was kind of normal and their semi arguments could be taken as sibling rivalry, even if they weren't blood related.

"Let's hope your right... Or you might end up in an 'accident' pretty soon." Damian replied with an undertone of a threat along with another emotion Tim doubted he was intended to hear. As Damian stalked away from the doorway, Tim attempted to resist the urge to ponder on the way that Damian had a brief sign of worry in his voice when he first began to speak.

_He's probably worried about Dick...though I doubt he'll ever admit that._ Tim assumed in his mind, briefly wondering if he should go after Damian and possibly confront him about the issue. Tim immediately terminated the idea though when logic returned and he realized that Damian's pride would never allow Tim to do such a thing, even if Damian would secretly long for such comfort.

_If Dick was here, he would know what to do... He's probably the only one in this family that understands how to treat Damian in this situation._ Tim felt a pang of worry for Dick's welfare, which he had managed to suppress by not thinking about the seriousness of the situation, but now he couldn't stop wondering how his brother was doing. Dick had been missing for twenty-four hours and Tim didn't want to imagine all the possibilities that may be Dick's condition, for some would just force Tim to worry himself into exhaustion. That's why he didn't want to imagine it for Tim understood that he had to be at the peak of his ability if he wanted to recover his brother in the best condition.

"Dick will be fine." Tim wasn't speaking to anyone in his room, but just speaking out loud for the sake of his own sanity, in order to put his fears to rest. Tim pushed his laptop to the side of his bed as he stretched out on his bed and stared almost blankly at the ceiling above. Part of Tim wanted to rush out of his room to go assist Bruce in finding their missing family member, yet another part of him ordered him to stay put since Bruce probably needed some time alone.

_Maybe I need some time alone too._ _Just to settle down even though my minds reeling._ Tim let out a weary sigh, as he closed his eyes in order to block out the rest of the world. The stress of his brother's apparent kidnapping was getting to him, which was ironic since Tim had decided to visit Wayne Manor so he could escape the stress of leading the Teen Titans. Tim was starting to believe that no matter where he went, some sort of situation, which would bring tension, would only be a couple of steps behind.

_Dick was always great at calming down everyone, even if he was secretly stressed out himself._ Tim wished sometimes that he could borrow some of Dick's personality traits, especially at the moment since most of them were great. Though a little bit of his older brother's traits could be annoying at times, the majority of them had helped him through the numerous tragedies of his life.

_I never noticed until now how quickly this family would break apart if something happened to Dick that he couldn't bounce back from._ Tim could observe and sense the tension that had filled the Manor ever since the residents of the Manor had realized that the one person who seemed to be a never ending beacon of light was gone. The fact that everyone was freaking out over the fact that Dick had been captured, made Tim wonder how terrible everyone would act if something worse had happened to him.

Tim opened his eyes, and sat up so he was leaning on the headboard of his bed and he turned his head to the side. Staring out the window, Tim felt that it shouldn't have looked that sunny outside when nearly everyone around him could only be described as gloomy.

_I'll just have to make sure that I'll never have to worry about a day where some tragedy involving Dick comes to pass... We all know Bruce has had too many tragedies strike already. _Turning reluctantly away from the closed window, Tim dully noted that he should probably be catching up on some sleep, yet he currently felt restless. Deciding he would rest when his brother was found, Tim pulled out his laptop and began to just surf the web. Tim figured he would do practically anything at the moment, if only it pushed down the ache in his heart that would only leave when brother came back safe and sound.

* * *

><p>Dick tossed and turned in his bed, as much as the restraints would allow him to move anyway, while small beads of cold sweat slid down his head which caused some of his black hair to stick to his forehead. In his forced sleep was the only time Dick could actually remember his life clearly and currently, he wasn't exactly recalling the best time in his life.<p>

_Dick couldn't move as the fear gripped his heart near the point that he felt he would suffocate right there and then. Taking in deep gasps of breathes; ten year old Dick Grayson tried his best to ignore the fresh memories of his most recent nightmare, which he had just woken up from. Laying like a plank underneath his blanket, Dick couldn't tell if he was crying or if it was just the cold sweat pouring down his face as his breathing refused to become regular again. _

_His entire being shook with uncontrollable shivers as he used all will power to convince himself to throw off his blankets, get out of the bed and walk towards his doorway. Though he jumped at the sight of every shadow he crossed path with, Dick didn't break the silence once due to the fact that he had been Robin for almost two years now. Lifting up a small, but shaky fist, Dick hesitated to knock on the bedroom door, which seemed more grand and intimidating than it did in the morning. _

Maybe he'll think it's silly._ Dick thought to himself, the images of the nightmare still moving through his head and pushing aside the logical reasoning that told him Bruce had never told Dick he was silly for coming to him after a nightmare. Bruce might have actually encouraged Dick's action since Bruce had told him the very first time he had come to after a rough night, "You can always come to me, Dick. I promise."_

_With those words in his mind, Dick knocked on the door with some bravery and though he received no answer, he tugged open the door and semi cautiously walked in. Dick was only remotely surprised when he saw that Bruce was already sitting up in his bed and waiting for Dick to make the first move. With only a second's hesitation, Dick sped over to Bruce's bed side and he practically leapt into his arms, while the tears streamed out like a miniature waterfall._

_Dick couldn't understand what Bruce's was saying over the sound of his own weak sobs, but he could tell Bruce's voice held a soothing tone and that's all he wanted right now. That and his parent's but he doubted he would ever see them again and that realization just made his small frame rack harder with pitiful whimpers. Dick didn't care nor did he know how long he stayed curled up in the familiar yet a bit unsure arms that held onto as if he was a lifeline. _

_The tears slowed down their descent down his face as exhaustion started to control his mind. Dick attempted to keep his eyes open as his last tears dripped off his chin, but soon his eyes were pulled closed by a force he couldn't describe. "The pain is never going to truly go away, no matter how much I want to take it away from you...But I promise, I'll do everything in my power to make it fade, even if it never fully heals... I will make it better, Dick. I will." Bruce's voice chimed on the edge of his consciousness which within seconds dispersed into a dreamless, yet comforting sleep. _

_Maybe I'm just hearing things._ It had been just a few seconds after Dick's dream had ended and he already couldn't remember what the dream was about. Dick heard the last couple of word's that the voice spoke before it faded away like it was never there, but by the time he really thought about it, only the feeling that the dreams were significant to him at one point was all that remained with him as he awakened.

"Dick." Jason's voice came from out of the other side of the room, pulling Dick out his ponderings. Dick's eyes narrowed just a bit when he realized that Jason was fully clothed in his usual Red Hood suite except he had yet to put on the standard red helmet, as he approached Dick's bed side. Jason gently tugged the I.V. out of his older brother's arm and Dick suddenly felt the fog lift from his mind and the strength returned to him.

_He's only been here for one day, maybe he's not read-_ Jason cut off his own thoughts as resolution helped him continue with what he sent to do. Jason had to reunite his broken family and to do that he required Dick's help if Father's plan was to actually work. Shrugging off whatever doubt which threatened to spill into his mind, Jason took a few steps back so he was slightly leaning against the wall.

Dick couldn't read the emotions coming off of Jason, due to the red mask, as Jason announced to him, "It's time."

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously sorry for taking so long to update this but I have been really, really busy with school and etc. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Damian will have more of a role in the next couple of chapters, so have a little bit of patience. Another thing is that there will be more action and even more suspense in the next issue, just wait. Also, for taking so long in updating this chapter I will have the next chapter up very soon (like within a week, I think)! Now please review... because reviews are... astrous. Get the reference?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you eleven people who reviewed, you're all so encouraging! This chapter is definitely going to have more action in it, Damian going to be in here too, and the suspense shall continue to rise! ...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Brown, Indiana Jones, Luke Skywalker, Barbara Gordon, Timmy Turner, SpongeBob Squarepants or... Well, you get the point. If you're still asking if I own Batman though... I will reply, "Don't ask when you know the answer."**

* * *

><p>Many might say that both Bruce and Batman were greatly, to the point of overly, protective of their family and if someone confronted Bruce on that mater, they would receive the end of a Bat glare, yet they would realize that Batman wouldn't deny it either. For Bruce's actions on any regular day that happened to involve his family members' safety, was considered to be on the overboard side so his actions when there was a threat against those he cared about caused his protectiveness to accumulate to an immeasurable size. Bruce's actions currently, which involved him sitting in front of the Bat Computer with an intense, searching gaze locked onto the computer screen, were proof of the previous statements.<p>

"Zoom out." Batman ordered and the video feed on the screen zoomed out to give a much larger picture of the bedroom. The camera had been installed just minutes before Tim had even arrived at the Bat Cave earlier and though Bruce had yet to announce to Tim that the camera was in his room, the way that Tim occasionally glanced in the direction of the video camera was enough for Bruce to get the message that Tim knew of its existence. If it had disturbed Tim in any shape or form Bruce would have instantly, yet reluctantly, removed it after his request had been made, but Tim didn't show any sign that it did bother him and he didn't protest, which is why Bruce continued to observe the live footage.

_These precautions are necessary._ Bruce justified his actions with his thoughts, even though no one had questioned him about what he was doing. Bruce had always been known to be an untrusting and somewhat paranoid person when his family's safety seemed to be secure, meaning when his family appeared to be in peril, he tended to go overboard with security in other people's opinions. Installing cameras in nearly every room within Wayne Manor, even the ones nobody but Alfred entered to dust and adding extra defense mechanisms around the perimeter never seemed to harm anyone, except for intruders, in Bruce's opinion anyway.

_They could try to take either of them at any time._ Bruce mused with narrowed eyes, pulling up another video feed which showed another bedroom. The bedroom was Damian's and Damian did know how the video camera had been placed in there, which is most likely the reason he wasn't in his room anymore. Bruce therefore began to switch through the numerous video feeds that were placed all around the manor, until he found the one Damian was currently in. It was an area that could be considered a living room and Damian was sitting on the large couch while mumbling angrily about something. The T.V. was on, yet Bruce doubted that Damian's attention was being held by any show that was playing.

_Either one of them could just stay out of the camera's view. I did teach them how to._ Bruce figured they could do this, but he also believed that they knew he wouldn't appreciate that course of action. Bruce also figured they knew him well enough to know if they weren't in his sight during the current situation, he would most likely overreact and possibly believe the worst had come to pass.

_I'm not even sure what Hush's true goal is._ Bruce made the screens showing his two children shrink and he placed them off to the side of the computer screen, while he opened up a larger file. The larger file had all the info Bruce had about Hush and Bruce hoped it would lend a hand in explaining what Hush was exactly doing.

_If Hush wants me dead, why go after my family? Is he attempting to lure me into a trap? ...What's happening to them now?_ Bruce's thoughts froze in their tracks, the second he began to dwell on what could be happening to his sons. Bruce had consciously attempted not to ponder about what condition that Dick and Jason were in because he knew if he started to, his mind would take him down roads he preferred not to travel. Pathways which Bruce only visited in his most dreadful dreams, which was one of reasons that Bruce rarely ever got sleep.

_Dick can handle himself in these types of situations...and Jason should be able to also._ Bruce rationalized within his mind, as he continued to scroll down all the info he had on Hush, though he had practically memorized every small fact about Hush long ago. Bruce would have continued with this partially pointless action if an alarm, which he was prepared for yet he had hoped it had never went off, began blaring across the computer screen.

"Damian!" Bruce didn't bother to hold back the frantic cry that escaped him, when the video feed of Damian's room instantly became black and white static as soon as the alarm went off. Batman hurriedly pulled his cowl down, figuring that whoever was breaking into the Manor already knew Bruce was Batman, but he also knew the cowl wasn't used just hide his identity but the emotions which were harder to keep under control as his heart beat sped up. Racing up the steps within the Bat Cave, Bruce didn't even notice that the video camera in Tim's room had suddenly gone down too.

* * *

><p><em>Crash!<em> Tim immediately tensed and halted in his typing on the laptop when he heard a loud, high pitched noise, which sounded like numerous glass objects shattering all at once. Recognizing the source of the sound had come from downstairs, Tim pushed the laptop away from him as he scrambled off his bed and rose to his feet. Along with the loud thud sounds, coming from what he assumed was fighting, Tim also heard voices that were muffled by his closed door and he couldn't make out what they were saying even though the words were being yelled out. Tim had just begun to quickly stride to his bedroom door, when he was suddenly forced back as an arm wrapped around his throat from behind.

_I let my guard down._ Tim slightly chided himself, when he felt the cool sensation of some sort of blade, pressed lightly against his throat.

"Shhh, Timmy... It's going to be okay." The soothing voice whispered into his ear, causing Tim to tense even more and his eyes widened greatly. Tim believed for a second that he was mistaken about who that voice belonged to, yet when Tim shifted his eyes to the side and he caught sight of part of the man's body, he believed it was unlikely for two of his senses to be playing tricks on him.

"Dick?" Tim barely spoke above a whisper as he was forced farther away from the door as his captor, and someone he considered a brother, stepped back.

"Did you miss me, Timmy? Because me and Jason definitely missed you." Nightwing spoke softly, removing all doubt from Tim that he wasn't his missing brother, though Tim could tell something was greatly off from Nightwing. If the fact that Nightwing never used knives as a weapon wasn't enough, the way that the knife was causing a drop of blood to slip down his neck was definitely evidence that something was greatly wrong.

_Just the way he's speaking, doesn't seem right..._ Tim analyzed unconsciously, while Nightwing made him take another step closer to his bedroom window, which was open since Nightwing had come in through there.

"What are you doing, Dick?" Tim questioned uncomfortable at that fact that he was being practically crushed by Nightwing's hold on him. It was as if Dick was trying to give him a hug, but Dick couldn't embrace Tim properly because he had to hold the knife against Tim's neck since it was the only thing keeping Tim in place. Dick had always been the type of person who gave out hugs when you appeared like you needed the comfort, but the "hug" Tim was receiving now, only sent a spike of fear though him.

"I'm helping you return home, Tim. You don't get it now, but you will soon and you'll appreciate it one day." Dick wasn't making any real since in Tim's mind and of all things, Dick's explanation about his actions only furthered confused Tim.

"Dick, you're not acting like yourself. You don't-" Tim cut himself off and gave a small cry of shock as the syringe was plunged swiftly into his neck, with Nightwing's free hand. Tim was released from Nightwing's hold as the sedative began to take effect and Tim could feel his shaking legs give in beneath himself. Tim's vision was already blurring as Tim barely managed to catch himself with trembling arms and he struggled to continue lifting his torso since his legs were already lying uselessly on the ground. Drawing all the strength he had left, Tim turned his head to the side in order to shoot a steady, betrayed filled glance at Nightwing, who was garbed in his usual red and black suit.

_I know that Nightwing would never do this to me and he has to be unable to control his actions for this to be happening, but I can't regulate that sinking feeling of betrayal, which seems to be surrounding me… It's almost a suffocating like feeling…_ Tim couldn't see behind the mask, but even as slumber called louder for him to give in, Tim sensed that something was just wrong with the way Dick was smiling. Maybe it was the sedative taking effect, but Tim could almost swear that Dick's usual carefree grin was currently twisted into a demented smirk that was almost as disturbing as the Joker's smile and that definitely said something.

"It never makes sense at first bro, but soon you'll be fixed too and then everything will become perfectly clear." Dick's voice sounded like it was so far away to Tim even though Nightwing was right next to him. Collapsing completely on the ground, Tim could barely keep his eyes open as the sleep tugged harshly on his mind. Nightwing was saying something else, but Tim could only hear a strange noise resembling someone pounding against wood and it was emitting from somewhere near his room, though his sense of direction was probably off as the darkness ate at his vision plus hearing.

_...Bruce?_ The thought briefly fluttered through Tim's head before the darkness completely blanketed his vision and his struggle against sleep was lost.

* * *

><p>It had actually been remotely easy for Jason to sneak past the security barriers of Wayne Manor, even with all the upgrades, since Jason's "father" had been monitoring the outside structure of Wayne Manor for the past week and he had alerted his "sons" about what areas to avoid plus where the weak points were in the structure. The fact that Nightwing had such a high access status within the Bat family, meaning he knew exactly where the security cameras were by heart, is what took care of the being undetected part. All that was left was for the two "brothers" to fulfill their plan, which was what Jason was currently doing.<p>

"Don't tell me the 'great' Damian is actually hiding from his own older brother!" Jason cackled loudly at his taunting, while he held two guns in front of himself for protection and offence as he approached the couch. His laughter intensified when he heard a low, threatening growl that had become trademark for Jason's "little brother", emitting from behind the couch he was approaching.

"Don't be so angry, Dami." Jason began as he crept even closer to the front of the couch, which held numerous bullet holes from bullets which had been half heartily aimed at Damian until it forced Damian to use the couch as a cover. Just a few steps away from the couch, Jason's mask continued to show off his cruel smirk as he approached ever closer to his destination since he was only wearing his red mask and not the red helmet, until Jason was satisfied with his nearness to the couch.

Preparing himself to reach for his younger sibling, Jason lowered one of guns and said, "Dami, it's just hard to believe that you of all people would-" A curled, bare fist smashed into Jason's face, causing Jason to stumble backwards plus the force of the hit tossed the guns out of his hands and to the other side of the room. Before Jason could even comprehend the vibration of pain, a swift kick to his ribs caused him to cry out and fall to his knees.

"Don't. Call. Me. Dami!" Damian practically roared, with a low growl as he sent a vicious punch to Jason after every stressed word, the last punch being the harshest and causing Jason to be knocked, on his back and into the T.V. behind him. Jason let out a moan of anguish, which Damian ignored as he charged at him with a fist that was bruised from punching without the protection of his Robin gloves. Damian's fist almost made contact with the already swelling face of the Red Hood, but it was cut short when a bleeding yet firm hand gripped his fist and used his own momentum to toss Damian to the side.

Biting back a yell, Damian only made the smallest of sounds when his back crashed into a glass bowl, which had been on a small shelf directly in front of the wall that Damian's back ended up slamming into. As Damian's back hit against the wall, everything in the path was crushed into pieces including the glass bowl plus the wooden shelf. Damian could feel some of the glass pieces grind into his back as he slid down the wall and onto the fragments of glass covered floor. Damian immediately placed pressure on the bloody wound forming on his side, from where chips of glass plus splinters of wood had entered, as fire seemed to spike across his torso.

"You're not looking so well, brother. Maybe we can get you some medical treatment after we fix you." Jason actually sounded sincere and his voice took a soft tone during the last part of his sentence. Jason was already standing up, using the time that Damian was down to his advantage, while Damian was still struggling to climb back up to his feet, though it was obvious that he was in deep agony, especially since he had none of his Robin suit's armor on to protect him.

"Don't get up; you'll just agitate your wounds. I don't want my little brother getting hurt." Jason was still using his gentle tone from earlier, though it had a more sinister undertone and it didn't help that Jason had both guns in his hands again, aimed at Damian, while Jason approached him.

"Three things, Todd." Damian managed to say with venom and clenched teeth, as he continued to lean back on the wall, not standing up, with one hand placing pressure on his bleeding side, after his failed attempt at rising back up to his feet.

"One, I would accept Drake calling me his _brother_ before _you_. Two, if you truly cared about my injury, as you claim, I wouldn't be in this position now would I? Three... Tt, you're an idiot, Todd." Damian finished off with a smirk as a little blood dribbled down from his lip and Jason never got the chance to decipher what he meant before the shadow rained down on him.

* * *

><p>Jason quickly pitched himself to the side, just a second before the pair of black boots crashed right into the spot he had been standing at. Jason was back up by the time Batman had turned towards him, with a large barely controlled grimace on his face which Jason matched with his own neutral facial expression. Neither made a move, as they both sent glares towards each other, Batman's glare obviously more intimidating yet Jason refused to back down for quite some time until he eventually glanced away.<p>

"Jason." Batman began, his glare losing its intensity as Jason turned his face back towards Batman, at the sound of his name. Damian idly watched from his position with mild interest, though he was more focused on figuring out a way to get back and join his father in the fight that he assume would come soon.

Batman wanted to say more, when Jason spoke up first, barely above a whisper, "Father told me about you... I know how you tricked us!" Jason suddenly shouted, pointing an accusative finger towards Batman whose frown deepened, the only hint of his confused expression.

"Jason, you are not making any-"

"No! I won't listen to any more of your lies. You tricked all of us! Just like your ticking him!" Jason pointed over to Damian who sent him a glare in return, though his unmasked eyes showed the confusion he also felt.

"What type of person could take a group of people from their own family? Never again will we have to listen to you because father has fixed me and he'll fix the rest of us too!" Jason shouted at Batman, who remained silent and as unmoving as a gargoyle while Jason ranted and he took in the info he could gather from Jason's speech.

"You are not making any sense, Jason. Just listen to me and tell me who father-" Batman was this time cut off by a beeping noise that emitted from Jason's comlink which Jason immediately pulled off his ear and the beeping noise was silenced.

"Sorry, but my job's done here, deceiver. We'll see you later, Dami!" Jason shouted, pulling out two grenade shaped items and chucking them towards the defenseless Damian. Automatically, Batman raised his cape and crouched in front of Damian before the gray smoke that began to fill the room revealed it to be just a couple of smoke bombs. Rising back up, Batman merely had to glance to the room to know that Jason was long gone.

_He's probably already too far for me to even attempt to reach him... Besides, Damian is injured._ Batman strode over to Damian, who was still trying to use the wall to climb back to a standing position, but the minute he was half way up, Damian began to wobble. Extending out an arm, Batman placed his arm underneath the arm Damian wasn't using to apply pressure to a continuously bleeding wound.

"What is the extent of your injuries?" Batman asked in a gruff voice that hid the concern that Damian most likely wouldn't appreciate to hear. Damian was about to reply, probably with a snide comment, when a large thump noise, that was amplified by the silence of the room could be heard from upstairs. Batman soon realized his mistake as his eyes widened a fraction and rushed to place Damian on the still standing couch, without further harming him, and dash up the staircase to the second floor.

"Tim!" Batman shout, attempting to pull open Tim's bedroom door, only for it to remain closed. Hastily abandoning the idea of using the door knob, Batman began ramming his body onto the strong, wooden door. The door eventually gave way and Batman rushed into the barely touched bedroom that's only sign of distress was the now broken door and the open window.

_I'm too late._ Batman thought to himself, numb to the cold breeze that came from the window as he stared out of it to find not a single trace of a human being.

Even as he heard another person, most likely Alfred climbing up the stair case, Batman continued to repeatedly think _...I'm too... late..._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh so very sorry for keeping all great fans of this story waiting, but I have been on this school trip for 2 whole weeks and I am exhausted! The only reason I was able to write this was because I have no homework this weekend, which is seriously surprising and I convinced myself that you guys came before my health... but not my edgimication (obviously from what I said, I need it)! Anyway, I made this chapter longer than usual for taking so long and if I'm not busy, I'll be back soon...<strong>

**Anyway, please review! Remember a review is what encouraged me to finally finish this chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you seventeen people who reviewed (whoa, most reviews I ever got for a single chapter, which makes me feel worse for not updating sooner D:) you guys rock! Especially those of you who love this story to death, this one's for you guys! Not much I can say except that I have a tendency to make things a tad bit more suspenseful every chapter, without trying, so I hope you enjoy this one, though it has less action it... But something including Damian may shock you or at least make things somewhat more suspenseful sooo... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: YOUR FACE OWNS BATMAN...Jk...YOUR MAMMA DOES! (not jk-ing, go ask her... '_' )**

* * *

><p>"Can you please keep him down back there, preferably before he causes me to drive off the road?" Jason snapped irritably, managing to retain some of his usual characteristics even in his hypnotized state as his masked eyes shifted to the rear view mirror just long enough for him to glance in the direction of the back seats of the car and send a heated glare to his older and younger "brothers". The glare was ineffective however since Dick wasn't looking up, not that it would have been anymore effective if he had been, and instead Dick's attention was being held by the squirming person in his arms.<p>

"It's not my fault little Timmy's even more immune to sedatives than I am!" Dick challenged back childishly, his blue eyes showing his halfhearted annoyance since he had discarded his mask once he entered the vehicle yet allowed his suit to remain. In their own way, the conversation Dick and Jason were having could be considered small, brotherly banter which they probably never would have had if either were in their right mind. Before Jason could form a playful, yet rude, reply, Tim growled out something through the gag while continuing to struggle in Dick's arms, which coiled around him like some twisted version of a hug, in Tim's opinion. It was actually kind of creepy to Tim since the arms draped around him were so familiarly associated with comfort, yet it now held the complete opposite effect and enveloped around Tim like chains that prevented him from fully kicking out.

"Come on, Timmy. I know you don't like the gag or the rope, but you'll understand eventually. He'll fix you, just like he fixed us." Dick spoke with a soothing voice, while increasing the strength of his grip on Tim, like he truly was giving Tim a calming hug in his own way. Tim just gave Dick a harsh glare in return, before attempting more viciously to loosen his bindings once more and causing both him plus Dick to shift from side to side as he fought more intensely, though he was secretly tiring out due to the not fully gone effects of the sedative.

"Ok, that's it!" Jason growled through gritted teeth, his annoyance reaching a max peak before he suddenly slammed a foot on the brakes. Since he wore a seat belt, Jason only jerked forward a little as the tires screeched in protest at the sudden halt in movement, but the other two in the back were not prepared for the stop and they weren't wearing their seat belts either, meaning they were both viciously lurched forward. Tim, being in front of Dick, could only snap his eyes close before his head was smashed against the back of Jason's chair and Dick knocking into him from behind only increased the intensity of how strongly his head collided with the chair. Tim couldn't stop the cry of pain and light whimper that was muffled from the gag before his vision gained black dots and he tumbled back into Dick's arms.

"Jason! What was that for?" Dick cried out, sounding almost whinny, as he immediately placed a gentle hand to Tim's head, who couldn't resist since his vision and mind were still reeling from the throbbing that erupted from his skull. Dick yanked his hand back when he heard Tim give a pitiful moan of anguish which caused Dick to realize that applying light pressure to the part of Tim's forehead which had taken the greatest brunt of the blow wasn't the best idea since the area Dick was touching remained sore and his hand being there was only adding to Tim's agony. Dick was grateful yet faintly surprised when he observed there was no red liquid soaking his palm.

"Just put a belt on him before he regains full consciousness." Jason replied coolly, only his eyes showing some concern for his younger "brother" before he started the car again. Dick sent Jason a glare that showed he thought Jason went a little too far before he strapped the seat belt around the already wire bound Tim and then placed a seat belt around himself.

"This is why he likes me better as an older brother." Dick mumbled just loud enough for Jason to hear, before turning back to Tim and being unable to resist, out of pure concern Dick touched the bruise that was starting to form on his head, which Tim, who was still not thinking clearly, cringed away from with a faint hiss of pain. Jason briefly turned back with even more guilt showing his eyes, since he had eventually taken his mask off, while driving, after deeming the mask unnecessary, though the rest of his suit was left on like Dick.

_I guess I could have slowed down before stopping the car._ Jason's earlier anger was washed away when he noticed Tim's forehead was gaining a purplish tint. The fact that Dick's hands were constantly hovering around Tim, who was still slightly curled in on himself, didn't exactly ease the guilt that was quickly making a home in Jason's heart. Tim's low moan of agony forced him to drive a little faster, since he assumed there was some ice packs they could use to halt the swelling pain Tim was going through at "home".

"It's okay, Timmy. Jason didn't mean it. You know how he gets when he's irritated." Dick whispered softly to Tim, feeling someone had to explain Jason's rash actions, while stroking Tim's hair. Dick was unable to hold back the feeling that something was wrong when Tim didn't even flinch as he continued to stroke his hair. Dick figured Tim must have smashed his head even harder than he previously thought for him to still be lying back in his seat, on the verge of being considered delirious.

_It's not just the fact that he's hurt, but something just isn't right..._ Dick didn't know where the thought came from, but he agreed with it for causes which were unknown to him. Dick gave Tim's' hair one last brush, causing Tim to twitch slightly, before Dick let his hand drop and his face turned back towards the car window, allowing him to view the night sky that was filled with stars currently.

"Hey, Jay?" Dick called out lightly, without shifting his gaze away from the sky.

"What is it, Dick?" Jason questioned with slight concern, his posture noticeable tense from guilt, while he stared at the road in front of him.

"Are we really doing the right thing?" Dick inquired a question that appeared to have randomly risen up from an unfamiliar part of Dick; a piece of him which he felt he should recognize.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked, glad that his back was facing Dick so he couldn't see the confused and somewhat nervous expression on Jason's face, the nervousness was unintentional of course and Jason wondered where the source of nervousness emerged from. The question just didn't seem to sit well with Jason, who was just bewildered by the feeling that he was hiding something from his own mind.

"He just looks so... pitiful here." Dick replied, causing Jason to sneak a glance at Tim and allowing him to quickly understand what Dick meant. With a large bruise forming on his head, a dazed look in his half shut eyes, and the wire ropes plus seat belt appearing to be the only items holding him up, made Tim have a deeply miserable, kicked puppy type of look.

"It's for the best, just like Father said." Jason replied reassuringly, with as much casualty in his voice as he could muster even though his body was suddenly swirling with emotions that were so foreign yet so familiar.

"If you say so, Jay." Dick replied with a sigh, the response not satisfying the emotion building within his soul. Deciding to push those emotions aside for the moment, Dick scooted closer next to Tim, who had gave into unconsciousness due to exhaustion from his prior struggle plus the event which created the lump on his head.

"Goodnight, little bro." Dick told Tim softly, before switching his attention once more to the night sky that suddenly seemed to lose some of its stars and dim until the sky became a large, dark cover that hid the truth which the star's light used to show. Or at least, that was the way Dick felt at the moment, oblivious to how close to the truth he really was.

* * *

><p><em>How could I let this happen? How could I let them pass by so easily?<em> Bruce's face seemed to have a dark shadow drawn across it as his scowl deepened with the brewing of emotions, stirring within him. His narrowed eyes scanned the computer screen violently, shifting from side to side, as he re-read the file for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. Knowing his obsessive tendencies, it probably was.

_Why was I so blind in my own home? The one place I should know best and yet, I was so... ignorant!_ Bruce's own self chastising soon became a fiery rage of self-torment as his fingers practically crunched on every key while he rapidly shifted through other files he had gathered on the topic. The pace he read and flipped through the files seemed to be almost at an inhumane, impossible speed, even for him, not that Bruce noticed. Bruce was currently numb to all that wasn't about what he was reading, what he was typing, and his own hatred aimed at himself and more so at Hush plus this "father" Jason mentioned. The way his fingers flew across the keyboard just wasn't normal; it was too compulsive, almost like he was required to have answers.

"Where did I go wrong?" Bruce raged, standing up to his full height in a swift motion, therefore knocking his chair to the side and slamming his clenched fists so harshly upon the keyboard that if anyone had been watching, they would have feared that the Bat Computer would quake into jagged pieces. In reality, the keyboard merely gained a few cracks while the computer screen swayed quite a bit.

_What is he planning?_ Bruce interrogated himself, even though he understood that his mind held no exact answers. Yet Bruce was sick, almost physically so, of having so many questions and puzzles crammed into his brain and yet having, little to no replies.

_It's like the questions are taunting me... Pointing... and laughing at my suffering, while I search for some sort of response... Is this a part of Hush's plan?_ Bruce held onto his pounding skull and soon observed how quickly his heart was beating and how ragged his breathing had become. Raising a still gloved hand to his non-cowled face, Bruce lowered it only to see a liquid which he quickly identified as sweat and a little bit of blood. The blood didn't shock him since he had practically raced into the Bat cave, after managing to convince himself to leave Tim's room, while partially ordering Alfred to take care of Damian first, against Alfred's wishes of course.

_...I let Tim down..._ Bruce's heart suddenly seemed to sink into a bottomless pit when his emotion of anger began to disperse and returned to its original disappointment in his self-failure.

_Not just Tim... But Dick also...I let them all down, maybe... Maybe even Jason._ Bruce felt his body begin to shiver slightly, almost uncontrollably as he placed a hand on the chair to keep upright. Whether it was the emotion that made gravity seemingly increase or his unattended injuries, Bruce couldn't tell anymore and probably never would.

_No! I can't back down...these are my sons in danger, probably because of my own self faults… I can't, won't, let them pay for my errors._ Bruce clenched the chair's head viciously as he took a couple of deep breaths until his body became as still as a statue. He thus stood there for a couple of minutes, as his heart rate slowed down to an average tempo and his mind cleared until it was almost blank. When Bruce observed that he was as calm as he could be in such a situation, he maneuvered himself back onto the chair and began typing, much slower, but still urgently, than moments prior, on the keyboard.

_It's not Hush's M.O. Maybe he's trying to throw me off._ Bruce's thoughts were much more reasonable as he pushed aside his emotional attachment to the case, just like he did every night he went on patrol. If he didn't do that, he probably would have entered Arkham Asylum years ago and gone just as insane as every other person he had placed in there. Even today, Bruce could never understand how Nightwing managed to get attached and keep his sanity in check, sometimes being more rational than even Bruce was at certain times.

_Maybe it's not him throwing me off, but someone else attempting to convince me that it's Hush when it really isn't... Maybe it's this "father" person Jason spoke of?_ Bruce couldn't control how that thought got his blood boiling. Jason had never called Bruce father, except maybe once when he was hallucinating or half unconscious and the same went for Dick, though he had said it at least once while fully conscious, though it was most likely accidental. That was the reason why Bruce felt a combination of anger and possibly some jealously towards this person Jason so easily announced as his father.

_There is something that forced Jason to say those words and act so out of character. And that same thing must have affected Dick too, in order to make him kidnap Tim._ Bruce pulled up the video that had been recording the living room like area during his and Jason's confrontation. Just seconds into his study of the video, Bruce recognized how every movement of Jason was out of place and completely unfitting of Jason's standard style. He had noticed that Jason was acting strangely during their semi fight, but watching the video showed the true extent of his change in pure body motion. Bruce eventually turned off the video and tried to pull up the one in Tim's bedroom, only to soon realize the camera had been disabled during Tim's capture.

_Last time I checked, Hush didn't have the ability to take over anyone's mind. Meaning, either it is not Hush or Hush is working with someone. It could be the man Jason called father._ Bruce hadn't really taken the time to ponder of the chance that Hush wasn't alone on this, but with the new evidence, the chances of the possibility being true had increased.

_That would answer some of my questions, but it would also bring up more. At least the case is progressing, that is all I can hope for at this-_ Bruce's thoughts screeched to a halt when a beeping noise came from his comlink.

"Master Bruce! There is an emergency!" Alfred's voice was frantic, which was rare for a calm person like him.

"What's the situation, Alfred?" Bruce felt the anxiety rise within him as he realized he had already lost three sons and he didn't plan on losing another, especially not this swiftly.

To his horror of course, Alfred replied, "It's Master Damian. He's gone!"

* * *

><p>Damian had to admit, even if no one but himself was listening, that he was deeply... disturbed, for the lack of a better word in his vocabulary. Scared, no. Disturbed, yes. Damian's breathing was ever so slightly ragged as he continued to have a hand latched onto the headboard of his bed. Slowly, almost cautiously, he lowered himself to a sitting position on the edge of the bed, barely even conscious of the fact that his body was moving. It was more of an instinctive movement, like his body was attempting to aid itself in calming down, but the mind was too clouded with thoughts to receive the message yet.<p>

_I've never seen Father like that... He's never been so...broken... Not in front of me..._ Damian pondered to himself as the image of his father in the Bat Cave, falling victim to his own self-doubt and inner rage. Damian doubted he was meant to witness such a moment, but he had been merely going down to the cave, after convincing the resident butler that he was perfectly fine aside from a few no longer bleeding scrapes, in order to inquiry Father on their next move now that the enemy had struck. He had never anticipated that he would interrupt his father's self-guilt secession and the second he realized what was going on, Damian figured it was something he didn't want to interrupt.

_The fact that Father didn't sense my presence is pure evidence that he was too submerged in his own mind to notice his surroundings... But, he's always aware of what occurs around him...something's wrong..._ Damian felt his breathing quicken a little more as the memory shifted through his head with a staggering force.

_He probably hasn't even considered thinking of his next move yet... Maybe he's still in the cave allowing his own emotions control him... Lying there...broken._ Shivers raced down his spine at the thought of his father acting so uncharacteristically. Turning his head to the side, Damian's eyes stared out the window as the night sky, filled with stars which seemed to beckon an idea that was already forming in his head. Damian's sight refused to trail away from the sky; even as he shook his head a tad bit to show his defiance in the thoughts that were slowly consuming his mind.

_I shouldn't do it... It will only upset Father further... But if he doesn't do anything, then who will?_ Damian rose from the bed and slowly, almost cautious like, he placed a hand into his pants' pocket before pulling out a small GPS locating device. Remembering the fight, Damian found it was easier than anticipated to place a tracker on Jason, without his consent to the action.

Damian's face became solemn and partially determined as he stared right back at his reflection emitting from the silver GPS tracker.

_If Father won't do anything then maybe I'm the only one who can... _Damian's mind was set, if the grim expression on his face wasn't an indication, while he crept closer to the bedroom window until he was close enough to silently tug the window open. Listening to the whistling breeze that brushed past him and feeling the slight chill it gave him; Damian ignored the weather as he turned back to his bed to pull out a spare Robin suit which he kept in his room for emergency purposes.

"Forgive me, father..." Damian mumbled after he had finished changing. Blowing out an uncharacteristic, shaky breath of air, Damian didn't glance back as he approached the source of the howling wind. Pressing a gloved thumb, without a sign of hesitation, onto the GPS device, Damian ignored the small beeping noise it created and instead basked in the calming, yet chilling call of the wind for a moment. Closing his eyes behind the mask, Damian relaxed and allowed his shoulder's to droop before he began his decent into the beckoning, chill of the night world.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I- (insert reasonable, tear jerking reason I couldn't update) and because of that I- (insert rambling about life getting in the way and other things people relate too) so that's why I couldn't update! You guys understand, right? Well anyway, it was your reviews that helped me finally type of this chapter, though I will be returning to school soon so it will be harder to update (I'm gonna miss summer break). I hope you liked this chapter and I also hope you will review! :) <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A huge thank you to all the people who reviewed, you're all so nice! :) I'll try to update much faster than before and hopefully this time I won't make you wait so long, hopefully this will take two month tops (hopefully...) Now who's ready for a little bit of action this time? **

**Disclaimer: You know, I may not own Batman but there is one thing I do have... (picks up microphone)... Got the moves, like Batman! I got the moves, like Batman! I've got the na na na na na na na na moves, like Batman! (...I don't own these parody song lyrics either, but I got the music in me! [Strums guitar])**

* * *

><p>"...Wake up... Dick...you... Wake..." Dick strained to hear the muffled voice which was gradually tugging him out of the lull of sleep. His eyes saw nothing except never ending darkness and the voice was almost completely drowned out by the thinking inkiness of the shadows. Dick blinked his eyes a couple of times in order to fully awaken himself, and it took Dick a moment to see that it had been Jason calling him to wake up. The car was already parked outside the imitation of Wayne Manor and Jason was standing beside the car's open door, next to where Dick had been napping, appearing to have a slightly impatient scowl on his face probably because he may have been waiting for Dick to awaken for longer than he had wished.<p>

"Sorry, Jay. I know how hard it is to get me up after I hit the snooze button." Dick apologized with a hint of a joke in his voice, only to be met with the still slightly annoyed expression on his "brother's" face. Feeling sheepish because of Jason's still imposing posture, which included Jason crossing his arms in front of his chest and a partial slouch in his stance that basically screamed "move it already", Dick quickly clambered out of the car and got to his feet.

"You should be. I've been trying to get you up for the past ten minutes. And for making we wait so long, you're the one that has to carry Tim in." Jason practically ordered as he walked away right after giving Dick such orders. Jason thus made his way to the front of the near exact copy of Wayne Manor. Dick, on the other hand, just stood where he was for a few seconds, still being in a half daze created by his sudden jolt from slumber. The fact that Dick was still too tired to create a quick come back was noted immediately by Jason, but Jason still didn't let up on his order. Shaking his head, to completely rid himself of dream's calling, Dick moved to the other side of the car where Tim laid, still unconscious.

"Oh, come on, Jason. You know my arms still ache from the mission earlier!" Dick shouted with an evident pout in his voice, after he had managed to cradle Tim in his arms. Honestly, Dick was perfectly okay with carrying Tim anywhere on a regular day, but the struggle from earlier that night had left some of his muscles sore and he happened to be in a sort of sluggish mood since it was late night or early morning and he had gained a longing to return to the comfort of his bed.

"Well you should have thought about that before you decided to fall asleep and then take forever to get back up. You're not the only one tired here." Jason lightly reprimanded, while leaning against the building's doorway with the same impatient, non-caring posture he had earlier. Dick chose not to respond, due to his exhaustion, and decided to instead just roll his eyes before heading towards the doorway Jason stood by. Jason just gave an indifferent shrug in response to the eye roll before tugging open the copy of Wayne Manor's front door, and having the decency to hold it open long enough for Dick to rush in before Jason also quickly shuffled in behind him.

"Home sweet home... Can I go to bed now?" Dick asked hopefully, managing to pull off an 'innocent', begging facial expression which would somewhat remind anyone who viewed it of a tired puppy. Jason however, remained unfazed and just pointed to Tim who was still in Dick's arms, but partially twitching now.

"First, both of us have to get Tim downstairs and fixed by the doctor. Which I would prefer to happen before Tim awakens, unless you want to have another struggle against him." Jason replied in a taunting manner, earning a scowl from his older "brother".

"Like I said, this is why Tim likes me better." Dick stated, while Jason pulled open the door leading to the staircase which he had dragged Dick down days earlier. There was an eerie sensation filling the place but Jason chose to ignore as they made their way down the steps and sparing a glance at Dick, Jason could tell he felt it too. The room at the bottom of the staircase was shrouded in darkness save for the sole light bulb which faintly illuminated a small portion of the room.

_Something is wrong..._ It was the only way Dick could describe the reason behind the dreadful feeling, which was holding him in a chilling grip as it coursed throughout his entire being.

"Aren't you missing someone?" Dr. Hurt's voice abruptly echoed in the silence, emitting from the shadows behind the pair. Dick inwardly jumped in surprise, being caught off guard since he had been too lost in his own reflections about understanding his unusual emotions and questioning why his conscious was telling him that something was wrong.

"We were unable to reach Damian in time, but we got one of them." Jason quickly summarized the prior events of the night, while sounding slightly irritated at Dr. Hurt's small jab at their skills in retrieving their brothers. Jason was always fast to temper and the slight narrowing of his eyes, showed this as he glared at the area Dr. Hurt was supposed to be within the tendrils of shadows. Dick on the other hand, either didn't notice or he didn't care at the small insult and instead he merely walked forward to Dr. Hurt, with Tim still sleeping undisturbed in his arms. Only the occasional movement or twitching in his arms indicated that Tim was getting closer to awakening.

"I guess we can make due with one of your... _siblings_... Bring him here, Jason." Dr. Hurt spoke with a slight sneer when he mentioned siblings, but the rest of his words came out as an order directed at Jason, to Dick's shock. Dr. Hurt didn't wait for a further reply before heading deeper into the unlit area of the room, obviously expecting Jason, and only Jason, to follow on his heels. Dick immediately prepared to protest and question Dr. Hurt's request but a hand being placed on his shoulder halted any words building up within him.

"You've had a long night, Dick. I can take it from here, go rest." Jason was looking straight ahead in the direction of Dr. Hurt's trail as he spoke and his voice sounded tired, almost numb or automatic.

"...But Jay, you've been working just as long as me, maybe even longer. Why can't I take it from here?" Dick questioned his "brother" out of concern for his well-being plus a little bit of suspicion at the reason Jason was chosen over him when he was the eldest.

"...Don't worry about me, just head on to bed. He only needs one of us so just go." Jason voice had faded so that it came out soft, but now it was tinted with a deeper exasperation and his eyes had yet to meet his "brother's" innocently worried ones.

"Jay..." Dick was having that rare moment where he just didn't know what to say and as Jason held out his arms for Tim to be placed in them, something made Dick hesitate. The sensation that he was about to make a grave mistake bit at the edges of his twisted conscious, before Dick shook his head slightly and carefully placed Tim into Jason's arms. Jason immediately pulled Tim close before heading into the inky shadows that Dr. Hurt had faded into.

"Goodnight Jason." Dick's small voice was unheard by either of his siblings or flat out dismissed as they also merged with darkness of the room. Dick was no longer carrying Tim, but a burden of a different nature made him feel more light-headed than he had been a few moments ago. Turning towards the flight of steps, Dick tugged the string attached to the light bulb and as the room lost its sole illumination, Dick took a moment to stare into the abyss of darkness before he suddenly wished he could melt into the shadows too.

* * *

><p>Robin watched with a guarded intensity as he glared at what he considered an unworthy, insulting copy of his home. It was impossible to deny the resemblance, but that didn't mean Damian had to consider the building equal to the real Wayne Manor. In his opinion, it wasn't even on the same scale as his current home. It didn't help that for some reason the structure had a strange air secreting from it that sent strange shudders down Robin's spine. Ignoring this, Robin headed closer to the building and gracefully landed on the roof, narrowly avoiding the eye of the cameras he had caught sight of by using a radar device to scan for. The device held the purpose to detect any camera or electronic defense mechanisms and make it easier for Damian to come in unseen.<p>

_I admit he did well hiding this place, but the arrogant fool probably should have created a dead zone around the cars too._ Damian idly remembered how he had followed the car that Jason was driving for a few miles before the car had suddenly disappeared from the tracker's sensor. Luckily, Robin had drove on his cycle to the last place the tracker had located the vehicle, and by some chance, there had been only a one way road in the area. Ending up at the fake Wake Manor, Robin felt a mixture of pride in himself but also some apprehension at the fact that his father would most likely be furious or possibly even disappointed at his current act of disobedience.

"Grayson's going to owe me for this..." Robin muttered to himself, while removing the ventilation shaft's panel from the wall's side. Grabbing a firm hold on the building side, Damian was just barely small enough to swing himself in and not get stuck. With great care, Robin placed the panel back into the wall, leaving no trace that it had ever been shifted. Crawling through the chute, Robin kept a close eye on the GPS device he had used to scan the area, but he almost flung it into a wall when he realized the dead zone placed around the building's area had quickly rendered the GPS useless. He was now crawling aimlessly through the ventilation shaft, which annoyed him greatly, but he pushed his annoyance aside when he approached a few strands of light peeking out from one of the shaft's bottom panels, up ahead. Gracefully shifting closer to the bottom panel, which had small, open holes in it, Robin leaned in marginally to get a view of the world below, only to immediately jerk back in disbelief.

"Grayson..." Robin trailed off after that. He was unsure of what else he could say at the moment and he also didn't want to make any sudden sounds to allow Dick, who was walking down the hall below him, to detect his location. Robin continued to stare from the ventilation shaft at his brother, who he noted appeared to be tired plus stressed, as he walked up the staircase that probably led to bedrooms.

_...Something's off with him..._ Robin had spent a long period of time being the partner of Dick, so it was almost too bluntly obvious how this Dick was not the same one who was his former mentor. The way Dick was walking was completely wrong; the style was too automatic instead of the near gliding style that Damian was used to seeing Dick use. Damian recalled that he often teased Dick about it by saying it looked like he was skipping when he walked and now seeing Dick use a robotic like march up the stairs caused numerous warning bells to ring in his head.

_Dick's stride makes it look like he is almost floating, like he is just forcing himself to stay close to the ground instead of shooting off into the sky he belongs to... Now it looks like he's pinned to the ground... It isn't right..._ Robin noted, eyes narrowing in order to make deeper observations. Robin soon observed that Dick's posture made him appear to be carrying a rather large load, most likely due to inner emotion turmoil. Robin held in a sharp urge to flinch however, when he saw Dick's gaze.

_It's blank... There's no spark of joy or even pain... Just emptiness..._ Robin did not hold back the growl that emerged when he began deciding what horrendous pain to inflict on whoever turned his brother into that marching corpse. Shaking off those thoughts for a better time, Robin hence waited patiently for Dick to fully walk up the stairs and disappear down a hallway before making any movements. Waiting only a few minutes longer after Dick left his sight, Robin searched around with his eyes, since his GPS system was not an option, for any surveillance cameras. Finding only a couple of cameras, he managed to drop out of the shaft without being spotted, and all with a practiced ease.

_He came from there..._ Robin glared at the large wooden door that held whatever, or perhaps whoever, had distressed Dick. Robin had rage fill him at the thought of anyone messing with someone, who he would never dare say out loud, he cared about and the door suddenly seemed to have a red tint as his anger grew. Allowing the anger to guide him, Robin didn't even think as he shoved open the door and stormed down the shadow filled stairway. He barely even took note that the door sealed close behind him, encasing his world in darkness.

* * *

><p>"MFFFF!" Tim let out another yell of agony through the cloth draped around his mouth. Tim's torso lurched upwards against the straps that pinned him down as waves of cold sweat poured off him. Jason tried his best to ignore the misty, nearly tear filled look Tim was giving to those around him as he squirmed in pain. Jason also did his best not to bring Tim anymore pain than necessary as he pushed Tim's body back down onto the metal table he was strapped to.<p>

"He's not accepting it as badly as the other one, but it's still takes an extreme toll on his body... Interesting." Dr. Hurt mumbled idly to himself, ignoring the glare Jason shot at him.

_I hate the way he looks at my brother, who is clearly suffering, and just calls it an interesting discovery... He almost seems elated by Tim's condition... It's official, once Father is done with him, I've got dibs on the first punch. _Jason knew his "father" needed Dr. Hurt to fix the rest of his brothers, but that was the sole reason he hadn't put a gun to the man's head already. Once Dr. Hurt completed his job, Jason vowed to make the monster of a man beg for mercy. Dr. Hurt always made comments that ticked Jason off, usually comments like comparing his brothers to test subjects and the way he looked at Jason and the others made him feel like Dr. Hurt had some personal vendetta against them. It was just a gut feeling, but that fact did nothing to pacify Jason's irritation and of all things, it probably filled him with more enmity towards the man.

"Mmmm..." Tim drew Jason's attention back to the matter at hand by letting out a small whimper. Being hit by a pang of guilt, Jason tried to make up for it by gently placing a comforting, gloved hand on Tim's head. To Jason's slight surprise, he noticed Tim seemed to lean into the hand. Assuming it was just because the torture Tim was drowning in had made Tim mistaken him for Dick, who Jason could have sworn Tim liked better, he began to pull his hand back when Tim glanced at him with pleading eyes. Unable to fill those pleading eyes with more ache, Jason laid his hand back down and he allowed a small smile to grace his lips when Tim started to _relax._ The moment came to an abrupt stop as Tim suddenly jerked up when more agony sky rocketed throughout his body.

"MMMMMMMMMMFFF!" Tim's cry could probably be heard about a mile away even with the gag still in place.

_I'm doing the right thing... I'm doing the right thing ... Then why does it still hurt?_ Jason wasn't sure why, but shame hit him full force as he watched Tim whither in anguish. Fury also brewed within him, as he watched Dr. Hurt none too gently shove Tim back onto the table when his body arched up against the metal straps once more. Jason had to literally restrain himself from outright attacking Dr. Hurt as he held up Tim's head to examine the treatment's effect on his mind before unceremoniously allowing Tim's head drop back onto the table with a resounding clang.

"Are you done yet?" Jason barked out, lashing out with words instead of using his fists like he craved to.

"Yes, I am. His memories have been restored and he should be fine by the time he awakens." Dr. Hurt spoke like he was giving a lecture to an unruly child. Jason could only curse under his breath and cross his arms as his body began to literally quake with resentment. The temptation to attack nearly killed Jason when Dr. Hurt turned his back to him, leaving him vulnerable, and strode out of the room. His anger was quelled when his eyes roamed back down to Tim, who was harshly breathing in large gulps of breaths and had small tears making trails down his face. Tim's lean chest was moving fiercely to put air into his lungs, his hair was matted with cold sweat, and his abnormally pale face held eyes crunched closed due to a pain only Tim could feel.

_I hate being so powerless...__ I just want to help him_. Jason swallowed down the lump building in his throat, just like he had done for Dick when he had gone through the same treatment. Dick's reaction to the treatment had been much worse though, apparently due to the fact that he had stronger "false" memories which had to be removed from him. It hurt Jason to watch Dick back then and it stung now to watch Tim go throw a similar pain. Jason placed his hand back on Tim's head and brushed the hair sticking to Tim's forehead back, as he sincerely whispered, "I'm sorry."

"No you're not." Jason jumped up when a new voice whispered the retort harshly. Springing back, Jason's eyes wandered to the ceiling for a quick search of the owner of the voice.

"Who the- Ack!" Jason let out a choking sound when a grappling line wrapped around his neck and yanked him backwards, therefore slamming him into one of the room's concrete walls.

"But you will be when I'm done with you." Jason gasped for breath as the line was removed from his neck, but he barely had time to take one breath when a familiar green boot struck him across his cheek. Now spitting out blood before taking in large gulps of air, Jason heard the question, "Ready for round two?" Before electricity sparked across his chest and his vision momentarily gained black spots.

"Damian?" Jason chocked out, barely staying conscious as the room twirled in shifting colors before his eyes.

"Seriously, Todd, it took you this long to have the decency to respect me and call me by my actual name? ...Funny... I still don't respect you." Robin chuckled mirthlessly, resembling Bruce greatly for just a moment, before pulling back a fist and sending it straight for Jason's head. The feeling of being hit was noted for only a moment before it faded along with Jason's consciousness. Jason could just barely make out Damian's face twisting into a smirk and words being spoken tauntingly before everything blurred with darkness and his mind entered oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, this took waaaaay longer to write than I expected... I blame school... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, I would love it if you left me a nice review. Reviews make me happy and happy me equals faster updates! You know… if school doesn't get in the way...<strong>


End file.
